


I'm Addicted, Baby

by metalkicker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gift Fic, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalkicker/pseuds/metalkicker
Summary: Allen has always hated cigarettes and alcohol but he loves the taste of both on the lips of his one night stand.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsunderestorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/gifts).



> Okay so this has been in my drafts for months, and I'm finally getting around to posting it! It's for my dear friend Jess, who recently had to come home from a wonderful vacation to regular day to day life! (ps. I'm working on a McReaper fic for you as well bc this one is short)

Allen isn’t sure when it started. When he started looking for dark curls and golden eyes in dim and smoke-filled bars and clubs. As certain as he is of  Cross being an alcoholic, he’s addicted to the way smooth, dark skin presses against his own. Tyki Mikk isn’t any good for him, that’s another thing he’s certain of, their relationship, or lack thereof, is torture but he’s always coming back for more, desperately.

They met months ago, on the dance floor in a dirty club and all Allen can remember is the grinding of those sinful hips against him and a messy blowjob in  the bathroom. He’s not sure how they ended back up at his apartment  that night.  They never exchanged numbers, but they always seem to run into each other on Saturday nights. Allen only feels a little guilty for the way his head and ass hurt when he leaves on Sunday mornings for church, usually leaving Tyki while he’s still asleep. He’s always gone by the time Allen comes home, which does make him feel guilty.

But tonight, tonight, he’s going to ask for Tyki’s number. He’s going to ask him if he wants to go get a cup of coffee sometime. Or see a movie. He isn’t sure, dates aren’t really his strong point, thinking back to the half-Chinese half-Japanese jackass who ditched him mid-date to go hit on another Chinese boy at the bar. Allen remembers Lavi telling him that those two are engaged now, so he should be thankful for his horrible date, especially now that he’s almost dating a guy like Tyki. 

He’s sure it’s the smoke that’s making him dizzy, not the glimpse of dark, sinful curls. And it’s probably the alcohol, or lack thereof, that’s making him weak in the knees when golden eyes finally meet his own. All thoughts of asking him out for a date are out of Allen’s mind when Tyki grabs his wrist, pulling him out to dance. Those sinful lips are on the back of his neck, even though he’s pretty sure he’s sweating like a sinner in church. 

They dance for what feels like hours and it’s a relief when Tyki pulls him out of the club into the cold winter air, though it feels like he hardly blinks before they’re in an Uber and Tyki is kissing him. Allen is sure this is probably what hell is like, the way he can’t breathe with Tyki so close but  he can’t push him away. He doesn't want to push him away. 

It’s embarrassing, how much composure Tyki has when they make it to Allen’s apartment complex. He pays the driver and practically drags Allen out of the car and up the stairs. It’s ridiculous, of course, Allen is the one with the key and he feels like a bumbling idiot trying to dig it out of his pants. Once he’s got the door open though, Tyki has him inside and is crowding him against whatever surface is nearby. The kitchen counter, probably, judging by the way it digs into his back. 

Allen isn’t certain how they make it to his bedroom, he’s not sure of the things Tyki does with that sinful mouth of his, but he’s sure to stay when he wakes up the next morning. Church be damned for one day.


End file.
